Eclipsed
by Failure Turtle
Summary: After the Beth dies while giving birth, Jeff overdoses and kills himself, sending him into an alternate afterlife for those who have killed themselves. Along the way, he meets old friends who have suffered the same fate. Warning: controversial characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't participate in NaNoWriMo or whatever it's called (even though I probably should), so this will have to suffice. I know it's not going to seem like much to you guys, but whatever. It's something. Life's been dealing me a shitty hand lately, so I don't exactly have time to write on here. Someone on facebook posted that she was watching "Wristcutters: A Love Story," and I never heard of it, so I looked it up. I started watching it on some Chinese site, but it kept pausing every five seconds to show me some little window in Chinese that stayed there for like a millisecond. Needless to say, I was perpetually annoyed, so I just looked that shit up on wikipedia. HOLA INSPIRATION WELCOME TO BECKY'S BRAIN AT FOUR IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING! So, here we are. WARNING: This _will_ contain controversial issues, and I do not need everyone telling me that I am wrong for including such themes and people. I'm trying not to give anything away, but if you are one of those people who cannot handle controversey, the 'x' is on the upper right hand corner.**

"She's almost here," Jeff Hardy whispered through his smile. He was sitting at his girlfriend's bedside in the hospital. She was about to be induced into labor for the birth of their baby girl, but had fallen asleep pre-procedure. Jeff carefully brushed aside a piece of Beth's hair that had fallen in front of her face; it was rising up and falling down as she inhaled and exhaled. Jeff lifted himself slightly off the seat and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, taking her left hand in both of his. "I'm going to be a daddy."

Jeff looked around the room. There was bright white paint on the walls, and nothing really set it apart from any other emergency room. The medical equipment was in top shape. The blue curtains were drawn to shield the autumn sun of North Carolina. Soon, the room would be filled with pink balloons and plenty of flowers that were sure to be brought along with the members of their family when they came to visit the newborn baby and her happy parents.

"How is she?" the nurse asked, coming into the room to check up on her patient.

"She just fell asleep," Jeff answered. "Big day for her, and all."

"Completely understandable. It was probably the stuff in her IV unit. It makes some women fall asleep. Well, the doctor will be in here shortly to-aOh no..."

"Oh no?" Jeff repeated quizzically, raising his eyebrows at the nurse.

_Beep..._

The hopeful noise that echoed from the heart monitor was no longer sounding off in a rhythmical manner. The beeping slowed down at more rapid pace with every moment that passed by.

"Call the doctor!" the nurse yelled into the hallway, peeking her head out of the hospital room. "It's an emergency! We're losing her!"

Almost instantly, the doctor rushed into the room. He grabbed two latex gloves from the dispenser on the wall of the room and swiftly pulled them over his experienced hands. "Get him out," he muttered to the nurse, who nodded in return.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the doctor asked that you leave."

_Beep..._

"I can't leave! That's my girlfriend! She's about to deliver my daughter! I can't just leave! She's about to die!" Jeff rose from the seat next to the hospital bed in rage, his face turning a deep scarlet color.

"Sir, if the doctor is going to save them, he needs his space. If you would like, we can-"

"I would _like_ for you to allow me to stay here. Maybe if I'm here, she won't-"

Jeff Hardy was cut off by the sound of Beth Britt's heart monitor flatlining. All of the blood that had rushed to his face during the confrontation with the nurse had left his face faster than it came. His face was stark white in contrast to his vivdly colored hair. He didn't need the doctor to confirm his suspicions. Jeff wasn't stupid; he knew what that sound meant. Too many times had he heard horror stories of close friends and colleagues in the same position as Beth was. The heart monitor wasn't tracking the life of the person it was connected to. It was more of a ticking time bomb.

* * *

"Jeff?"

Jeff snapped back to reality when he felt someone shaking his knee.

Matt. _Family_.

Jeff looked up into Matt's somber face. He opened his mouth to greet his older brother, but words failed him.

"Look, dude...They tried saving the baby, but..."

Matt need not finish his statement. In Jeff's newly found world of heartbreak and destruction, he was expecting it. He heard of babies being salvaged from their mother's dead body in the nick of time, but if they couldn't save Beth, Jeff didn't believe they could save his child.

Matt sighed. "Yeah...I took care of all the paperwork. They said I could because I'm family and all. I drove with Shannon out here. He's driving your car back to the house. I have mine outside, so..."

"_Why_?" Jeff asked, that simple one word question sending shivers down Matt's spine. It wasn't just the question itself, but how Jeff asked it. There was more than just sadness and despair in his eyes. There was fear.

And anyone who knows a damn thing about Jeff Hardy understands that he fears nothing.

But Matt didn't need to ask what Jeff was questioning. He knew. He knew exactly what Jeff was talking about.

"I don't know, baby bro. I don't know."

* * *

The ride home was silent. The usual Pearl Jam that blasted through Matt's speakers was nowhere to be heard. The rolling of the tires on the road beneath them was nothing more but white noise to Jeff. Everything was a blur. Not a tear fell from his green eyes. Tears require bodily production, and Jeff was completely empty.

Matt pulled into the driveway of Jeff's rebuilt home. Shannon was already there, leaning against Jeff's vehicle. Jeff exited the vehicle faster than Matt did and he stepped towards his home.

"Dude, do you want us to stay with you? We can if you need to," Shannon offered.

"Yeah, bro, you know we're here for you if there's anything you need," Matt agreed.

Jeff shook his head and spoke for the first time since he asked Matt his question. "Nah, you guys get going. I think...I think I just need to be alone. Shitty day, you know?"

Shannon nodded, but Matt knew better. "Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just...call me tonight, okay? Around eight? Just make sure I'm alright. If I don't answer, I'll probably be out back in the studio," Jeff explained.

_Please don't go, Matt..._

Past experiences proved that Jeff could not be left alone to his own devices, but Matt knew that if he did not agree to whatever Jeff was saying, he would put up a huge fight and things could potentially get worse.

Matt nodded. "Alright, bro. Well...call me if you need anything. We'll be here at any time, day or night. You know that."

Jeff nodded and turned to his front door. He waited until Matt and Shannon had left. He took a deep breath before turning the knob. It was the first time he would be entering the house knowing that Beth wouldn't be there.

* * *

_The stash? Where did I keep the secret stash?_

Jeff rummaged through his dresser drawers, searching for his stash of heroin. He kept it a secret even from Beth. Yes, he had given up drugs once he found out that Beth was pregnant, save for weed. Smoking weed in TNA was a bonding experience for the boys; practically everyone did it. His favorite smoking buddies were Brian Kendrick and the Motor City Machine Guns. TNA administered drug tests, but they never quite followed through with the punishments because they knew their entire roster would be suspended.

Jeff kept this stash of heroin hidden in case of an emergency.

If this wasn't an emergency, Jeff didn't know what was.

Once he found it, he loaded it up in his syringe and quickly stabbed his arm, roughly pressing down, sending the venom coursing through his bloodstream. The room slowly started to fill with reds and blues and the familiar feeling made Jeff forget about everything: the death of Beth and his daughter, the fact that he hadn't seen his father in months, Matt losing his job with WWE, his old house burning down, and the loss of his dog, Jack, among other things.

_More...more...all of it..._

When the darkness came, Jeff was not surprised. In fact, he welcomed it. It was his long lost friend who he had been _dying_ to reunite with. And once he did...

He would never let go.

* * *

When Jeff opened his eyes, the lights weren't so bright. Everything was as it was when he passed out, but more dulled down. Everything was blurry, but he could still deciepher where and what everything was. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that something, _something_ was different.

He picked himself and walked downstairs, shocked to see that his television set was on and someone was sitting on his couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeff gasped, taken aback when he realized just _who_ was lounging on the sofa.

"I was wondering when you'd end up here, Jeff, I really was," the man explained. He turned around and chuckled. "I'm your roommate here in the afterlife."

"But you-"

"Yeah. I'm Chris Benoit."

**A/N: If I go to hell for this story, it was for the sake of a different story outside of "OMFG THIS OC IS GUNNA GET WIT CODY AND ORTON AND CENA CUZ EVERY1 LUVS HER". Bitch at me if you want, but I told you...review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will probably never write a chapter as long as the first one ever again.**

Jeff's dead heart was pumping as fast as it could be for not truly being alive. He could not believe what he was seeing at the moment. The infamous monster known as Chris Benoit was sitting on his couch. There was a murderer in his home, and Jeff didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff gasped, tugging at his hair. The last thing that Jeff remembered was that Beth had died, Matt and Shannon dropped him off at his house, and then he took some heroin for the first time in god knows how long.

_I must be tripping balls..._

"I told you already. I'm your roommate. Welcome to the afterlife, kid," Chris explained, pointing the remote control towards the television and pressing the power button, turning the electronic device off.

Jeff stood there in silence, completely and utterly confused at what was going on. He tried to wrap his brain around the situation, but nothing was clicking together.

Chris sighed. "You need me to explain this further, don't you? Sit down, kid."

Slowly and cautiously, Jeff walked across the room and sat in the recliner next to the couch that Chris was lounging on.

"Alright, here's the deal. First and foremost, you're dead. _Dead_. Do you at least understand that much?"

Jeff nodded, lifting a hand up and pinching himself quite forcefully. "Ow!" he cried, rubbing the spot that he had pinched. "If I'm dead, how come that hurt?"

Chris shook his head. "How about you let me finish before you do something stupid like that? Look, kid, you're in the afterlife, but not just any afterlife. I bet you were expecting rainbows and clouds and pretty little angels with wings feeding you grapes while you sit on Zeus's fucking thunder throne. And I bet you thought there would be a little pond you could gaze into and watch the people you care about who are still down on Earth. Oh, and I bet you thought Beth and your daughter would be up here, too. Well, you're wrong. You fucked up and killed yourself. Now you're here with the rest of us who did the same thing. Everything in _our_ afterlife is just the same as it was when we were alive, but everything is just a little worse. You see that everything is just a little blurry and more of a grey shade, right?"

"Yeah! I noticed that! And then I walked downstairs and saw that you were here," Jeff replied, rubbing his eyes. "What _are _you doing here, anyways? I mean, now that the shock from all of this is gone and everything."

"Christ, boy. I'm your roommate. My room is the one across from yours, actually."

"My _daughter's_ room?" Jeff gasped, leaping up from the recliner and rushing upstairs. He opened the door to the room that he and Beth had decorated for the child they were expecting. Instead of the pink and rainbows that he knew should have been in the room, the walls were covered with wrestling posters, NASCAR fliers, and on the bedside table was a picture of Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero.

Jeff picked up the picture and ran his fingers over Eddie's face, remembering is late friend. Jeff heard Chris enter the room, and he looked up. "Where is he?" Jeff asked, holding up the picture.

Chris lowered his head, gently taking the picture from Jeff's hand and into his own. "Eddie didn't kill himself. I don't know where he is, but that's the hell of it...at least for me." Chris placed the framed picture back in it's place and returned to his brash self. "So, kid, any other questions about this place? I've been here a few years, so I kind of know my way around."

"Wait, you've been in my house for years?" Jeff asked in shock, horrified that someone who had been believed to be such a monster since his death had been living alone in his house.

"No," Chris chuckled. "I kind of, ah...'moved in,' if you will, when you were in your transition phase. I was actually hanging out with Kurt Cobain for a while."

"Kurt Cobain is here?" Jeff gasped, holding a hand to his heart. "That guy is like...my hero."

"He's somewhere in our world, but to be honest, that guy wanders more than Forrest Gump," Chris said. "And he's really not that cool anymore. He said he's been here for so long that the bad stuff has kind of taken over his mind. He can't sleep or anything. He spends his days as a street musician, or at least he did when I lived with him."

"Oh..." Jeff sighed in disappointment. "It would be great to meet him."

"Yeah, and it would be great if we got to watch wrestling here, but we can't. Life's tough, kid, and so is the afterlife."

"We don't get wrestling?"

"We get NXT Season 3. On repeat. That's the _only_ thing that's on the television. It's on every. Single. Channel."

"No!"

"I told you that everything is worse here," Chris reminded the Rainbow Haired Warrior. "Sometimes, it is much worse."


End file.
